Rumah Sepatu
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura dan keenam sahabat mereka mendatangi sebuah rumah yang bernama rumah sepatu yang terkenal dengan keanehannya. Satu persatu teman mereka terbunuh dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke dan Matsuri./Special request from my old friend and Sasuke-kun's birthday./Mind to RnR?


**Naruto and all chara © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rumah Sepatu © Uchiha Ryuu Aiko**

**Sasuke - Sakura**

"**Rumah Sepatu"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Warning (s): GAJE, OOC, TYPO (maybe), AU_

_Genre: Mystery, Friendship, Romance, Suspense (sedikit)_

_Rated: T_

_Main Character: SasuSaku  
_

_Slight_

_NaruKarin_

_ShikaIno_

_GaaMatsu_

_._

_._

_._

_Special request from my old friend __**Zahra A.Q**_

_._

_._

_._

_Just read and reviuw_

_Hope you like it._

_Let's check this out._

_._

_._

_._

Kantin disebuah sekolah menengah atas yang cukup elit di Kota Konoha hari ini cukup menyesakkan setiap pengunjungnya. Sebut saja sekolah ini dengan nama Konoha Senior High School. Banyak para murid dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga berhamburan memeluk kantin yang terkenal dengan ramen dan juga nasi kare pedasnya. Padahal tidak biasanya para murid beristirahat secara bersamaan. Hal ini dikarenakan ada rapat penting yang sedang dilaksanan untuk membahas tentang perluasan gedung sekolah yang tentunya pula berkaitan dengan naiknya ongkos sekolah itu.

Sesak juga berlaku bagi delapan orang remaja berbeda warna rambut yang sekarang tengah duduk dengan santainya disalah satu meja yang baru saja mendapatkan meja kosong. Setelah mendapatkan posisi duduk yang menurut mereka nyaman, mereka segera mengambil buku menu dan memesan pada Ayame –pelayan disalah satu kedai kantin.

"Hey, kalian tahu tidak desas-desus tentang rumah sepatu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan sepasang _blue saphire_ indah nya membuka topik.

"Tidak," sahut gadis blonde. "Hah, kau ini Naruto, selalu saja membawa gosip-gosip aneh," balasnya.

"Aku serius Ino. Masa kau tidak pernah dengar sih? Rumah sepatu itu kan letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah kita,"

"Memang apa yang kau tahu Naruto?" tanya gadis bermata emerald.

"Yang aku dengar dari Temujin, di dalam rumah itu ada tujuh kurcacinya," sahut Naruto dengan wajah sok serius. "Dan mereka itu kejam,"

Empat orang gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya hanya mendengus geli mendengarnya sedangkan dua orang pemuda hanya diam dengan wajah datar andalannya dan seorang pemuda yang wajahnya terlihat layu karna menahan ngantuk. Hey, ini sudah jaman revolusi, kurcaci seperti itu sudah pasti hanya dongeng atau mungkin kurcaci itu peninggalan putri tidur yang sekarang ini sudah bahagia bersama sang pangeran.

"Sadarlah Naruto, kau ini sudah besar. Kenapa kau masih saja suka membaca dongeng putri tidur. Haah, aku tidak menyangka punya sepupu sepertimu," cibir gadis berambut merah bernama Karin. Mata merah ruby nya memutar bosan seiring dengan bersedekapnya kedua tangan didada.

"Hey, kau pikir aku ini bocah ingusan? Ini kenyataan, bahkan para warga yang tinggal didaerah itu ada yang mengakuinya,"

"Berhentilah membahas hal yang tidak penting, Dobe. Itu sangat mengganggu," sahut seorang pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam dengan suara bariton datarnya.

"Behentilah berintonasi dan berekspresi datar, Teme. Itu sangat menyebalkan," balas Naruto sengit.

"Hn,"

"Ck, _mendokuse_. Kalau kau percaya datangi saja rumah sepatu itu. Siapa tahu kau dapat jamuan makan malam," ucap pemuda berambut seperti nanas. "Lagipula apa yang membuat rumah itu disebut rumah sepatu?"

"Yaampun ternyata mereka benar-benar tidak tahu," gumam Naruto sweatdrop. "Disebut rumah sepatu karena bentuk rumah itu seperti sepatu," balas Naruto.

"Ck, _mendokuse,_"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Shika. Selalu saja menanggapi sesuatu dengan _mendokuse_. Dasar manusia _mendokuse_," cibir Naruto.

"Ah, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau besok kita kunjungi rumah itu. Siapa tahu yang dibilang Naruto itu benar. Aku jadi penasaran dengan bentuk rumah itu dan juga kurcacinya," kata gadis berambut coklat sebahu.

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak setuju,"

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Besok itu waktunya aku istirahat. Aku tidak mau mengganggu acara istirahatku yang hanya seminggu sekali,"

"Bilang saja kau ingin kencan dengan Sasuke," kata Ino lalu berkerling pada Sasuke.

"Tidak Ino. Kau tahu sendiri jadwalku yang padat bukan? Ayolah, lagipula kalian ini jangan terlalu percaya dengan gosip murahan seperti itu,"

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut Sakura. Aku. Tidak. Mau. Tahu,"

"Kau ini selalu memaksaku, Matsuri,"

"Aku setuju dengan Matsuri," kata Ino sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau kau tidak mau ikut aku tidak mau lagi mendengarkan curhatanmu atau membantumu dalam hal apapun," lanjut Ino dengan teganya membuat Sakura melotot tidak percaya.

"Hahh, terserah kalian saja lah," kata Sakura pasrah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau tiba-tiba aku pingsan karena kelelahan," ketusnya.

"Kau Karin, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ikut, aku juga penasaran sebenarnya," sahut Karin. "Apa bagusnya sih rumah sepatu itu," gumam Karin pelan.

"Yeeeyyy. Akhirnya Sakura-chan ikut," pekik Naruto girang sehingga membuat pengunjung kantin menoleh dan menatap dengan pandangan dasar-orang-gila-. "Ehehe, gomen gomen, silahkan lanjutkan lagi," ucap Naruto kikuk saat semua mata dikantin menuju dirinya.

"Nah, jadi tinggal kalian bertiga. Bagaimana Teme? Kau mau ikut tidak? Ada Sakura-chan lhoo," goda Naruto.

"Hn," balas Sasuke masih dengan posisinya yang mendengarkan musik dengan sebelah earphone ditelinga. Kedua tangan di dalam saku celana dan punggung tegapnya yang menyender pada sandaran bangku. Membuat fansgirlnya klepek-klepek saking kawaiinya.

"Gaara, Shikamaru, bagaimana? Kalian harus ikut. Gadis kalian saja ikut,"

"Hn," balas Gaara.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Naruto. _Mendokuse," _

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kita kumpul jam empat lewat tiga puluh sore, dan berangkat setengah jam setelahnya," tukas Naruto.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk paham minus Gaara dan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi memasang wajah datar mereka. Dan perlahan seringai misterius muncul dari Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Karin dan Shikamaru sambil menatap satu sama lain yang juga menyeringai.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang dan mereka makan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya seperti yang di instruksikan Naruto, kedelapan sahabat itu sudah berkumpul di sebuah sekolah dasar yang tidak jauh dari lokasi pengintaian mereka.

Naruto datang mengendarai motor orange besarnya bersama Karin, sepupunya. Sasuke dengan motor hitam legam besarnya bersama Sakura, Gaara dengan motor merah besarnya bersama Matsuri, Shikamaru juga dengan motor besarnya berwarna hitam besarnya bersama Ino. Mereka mengenakan pakaian seadanya, hanya celana jeans panjang, kaos dengan sweater dengan lambang dari klan mereka masing-masing yang menutupinya.

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya, Naruto? Auranya mengerikan sekali," kata Sakura.

"Iya benar ini rumahnya. Lihat saja bentuknya yang menyerupai sepatu,"

Rumah sepatu ini lumayan besar. Mungkin jika di desinisikan rumah ini tidaklah terlalu mirip dengan sepatu, hanya saja atap dibagian belakang meninggi juga berbentuk seperti lingkaran, persis seperti lubang sepatu yang digunakan untuk memasukkan kaki. Jendelanya berwarna gelap, pintunya juga sama seperti warna rumahnya. Gentingnya bukanlah genting seperti kebanyakan rumah, tapi gentingnya seperti sisik ular dan juga tajam disetiap ujung sisiknya. Kesan menyeramkan sangat mudah didapatkan karena rumah ini terbuat dari kayu jati yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun berwarna coklat gelap juga karena letaknya yang dikelilingi dengan halaman yang luasnya hampir dua ribu meter persegi. Halaman rumah ini seperti tidak terawat dengan adanya rumput yang sudah meninggi. Dibelakang rumahnya terdapat kebun kecil. Bahkan Sakura, Ino, Matsuri dan Karin yang biasanya cerewet langsung bungkam saat merasakan hawa menusuk dari rumah itu.

"Ayo kita masuk," kata Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu. Memang di rumah ini tidak ada penghuninya?" tanya Ino.

"Sepertinya tidak ada," jawab Matsuri. "Kalaupun ada, pasti halamannya sedikitnya lebih terawat,"

"Gaara, Teme, kalian masuk duluan," titah Naruto.

Sasuke dan Gaara mengernyitkan alis bingung. Heh, siapa yang mengajak siapa yang memimpin?

"Kenapa harus kami, Naruto?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Hehehe, wajah kalian kan seperti _Noppera-bo_, selalu datar. Aku yakin kalau hantu pasti akan lebih takut melihat wajah kalian,"

Seketika aura membunuh menguar sangat kuat dari arah Sasuke dan Gaara. Deathglare andalan mereka khusus mereka tujukan untuk pemuda dengan tiga goresan seperti kucing di masing-masing pipinya itu.

"Dobe, kau cari mati rupanya," geram Sasuke.

Para gadis dan juga Shikamaru hanya menatap prihatin pada Naruto yang kini siap di cincang oleh Sasuke dan Gaara. Yah, namun pada akhirnya Gaara dan Sasuke menuruti perintah Naruto meskipun jengkel setengah mati karena dibilang sama seperti _Noppera-bo_ yang jelas-jelas tidak punya wajah. Mereka masuk menggandeng pasangan mereka masing-masing minus NaruKarin yang hanya berjalan berdampingan.

Baru saja mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka dihalaman rumah itu,suara seorang pria tua menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan dirumahku?" pekikan lemah dapat mereka tangkap dengan indra pendengaran mereka yang memang masih tajam. Mereka menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati pria tua dengan postur tinggi dan tegap berambut perak panjang itu datang membawa sebilah celurit yang cukup tajam dengan wajah yang terlihat marah.

NaruKarin, SasuSaku, ShikaIno dan GaaMatsu langsung mundur beberapa langkah saat pria tua itu mendekati mereka. Bukan takut dengan pria tua itu, mereka –minus Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sasuke– takut dengan si clurit yang terangkat dan berkilat saat terkena paparan sinar kemerahan langit.

"Kami hanya ingin mengetahui tentang rumah ini," tukas Sasuke datar to the point.

"Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" tanya pria tua itu.

"Kami hanya ingin meneliti rumah ini untuk tugas akhir kami," sahut Sasuke bohong. Tidak mungkin kan jika ia jujur tentang tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya. Ini sama saja seperti '_Halo jii-san, aku ingin tahu apa benar dirumah ini ada kurcacinya?_ _Apa kami boleh memeriksanya?'_. Jika seperti itu siapkan delapan peti mati dan masukkan mereka untuk segera dikubur.

Pria itu tampak tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sasuke. Namun saat melihat gadis berambut merah muda disampingnya dan juga Gaara yang dibelakang Sasuke, pria tua itu langsung mengizinkan mereka semua dengan sebuah pesan yang cukup membuat bulu mata mereka langsung lurus dan kaku.

"Jangan pernah kalian buka pintu kecil dekat pintu besar. Kalau tidak kalian akan merasakan akibatnya," pesan kakek tua itu lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan empat pasangan yang bingung dengan perkataanya.

"Kakek itu.. mengerikan sekali," ucap Matsuri sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kanan Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara menyeringai melihat Matsuri yang mulai ketakutan dan membalas dengan seringaian saat melihat NaruKarin dan ShikaIno yang juga menyeringai.

.

Akhirnya keempat pasangan muda-mudi itu memasuki rumah itu. Aura mencekam dan juga misterius langsung mengajak bulu roma mereka untuk berdiri. Gelap dengan sedikit penerangan. Itupun berasal dari sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Mata mereka membelalak sempurna saat melihat banyaknya pintu yang berceceran disetiap sudut rumah itu. Rumah itu.. benar-benar berbeda dengan rumah kebanyakan. Entah siapa arsitek yang membuat rumah ini begitu menyeramkan. Tidak ada satupun _furniture_ yang tertata diruang utama ini, hanya lantai kayu dan langsung menuju ke jendela yang lumayan besar. Dan juga banyak lorong yang menyesatkan. Saat mereka menoleh ke samping kanan, mereka melihat sebuah pintu kecil yang berbeda dengan pintu-pintu lainnya dan diapit oleh pintu yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Naruto dan Karin berjalan mendekati pintu kecil itu dan Naruto hendak membukanya namun Matsuri menghalanginya.

"Naruto, Karin, jangan dibuka! Kalian tidak dengar apa kata kakek tadi? Aku tidak mau kita tertimpa masalah," cicit Matsuri.

"Tidak seru kalau tidak ada tantangannya Matsuri," kata Naruto.

"Tapi bisa saja kan itu pintu kamar kurcaci kejam yang kau bilang itu,"

"Mungkin saja itu benar, Matsuri. Ayolah apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar. Tidak seru kalau tidak ada tantangannya," kata Karin sambil menyeringai pada Gaara yang berdiri di samping Matsuri dan dibalas dengan seringaian pula. "Gaara, tenangkan gadismu itu," lanjutnya.

"Biar saja Matsuri, nanti kalau kalian dapat masalah dan melibatkan kami, jangan pernah minta bantuan pada kami," kata Ino ketus.

"Kau tenang saja Ino," ucap Naruto

Perlahan Naruto memutar knop pintu kecil itu. Semakin ia memutarnya semakin was-was perasaan Matsuri dan gadis lainnya. Bahkan tanpa sadar Matsuri makin mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan kanan Gaara membuat Gaara sedikit meringis.

"Tenanglah," ucap Gaara.

"Tapi aku takut," cicit Matsuri. "Kita pulang saja, Gaara-kun," rengeknya.

"Ada aku. Kau tidak perlu takut," ucap Gaara lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Matsuri.

"Tidak perlu takut Matsuri. Ada kami juga," ucap Sakura lembut. "Sasuke-kun, kau tidak takut?" tanya Sakura sambil mendongak menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi lima belas senti darinya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kalau kurcaci itu benar adanya lalu membunuh aku bagaimana?"

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ditundukkan wajahnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir gadisnya. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan melindungimu sebelum terjadi,"

Sakura mengulum senyum simpul dibuatnya. Disaat seperti ini saja Sasuke masih berani mengecup bibirnya. Dasar Sasu pervert. Sedangkan temannya yang lain hanya memutar mata bosan melihat adegan opera sabun gratisan itu.

"Ya ya sudah belum bermesraannya? Aku sudah memutar knopnya, tinggal membukanya," henti Naruto. "Siap?"

Para gadis mengangguk ragu sedangkan para pemuda hanya diam tak berkomentar kecuali Shikamaru yang asik menguap.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang melegakan mereka semua.

Didalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah kamar yang luas dan sedikit lembab dengan tujuh kasur dan tujuh lemari kecil di masing-masing sisi kanan kasur. Keadaannya cukup berantakkan dan tidak terurus untuk sebuah kamar bersama.

"Siapa yang membuka kamar kami?" seru seseorang dari dalam kamar itu. Kepalanya menyembul dari bawah kasur itu diikuti dengan kepala lainnya yang ikut menyembul dari masing-masing kasur. Sontak tujuh remaja tanggung itu terlonjak kaget saat mereka melihat tujuh orang bertubuh chibi dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang ramah. Wajah mereka penuh dengan bekas luka begitu juga dengan sekujur tubuhnya. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan pun compang-camping seperti tidak pernah diganti. Meskipun rumah ini tanpa penerangan, namun kamar yang baru saja dibuka oleh Naruto memiliki penerangan yang cukup terang sehingga cahaya itu berpendar cukup luas dan sedikitnya bisa melihat tujuh orang chibi itu.

"Gaara-kun, aku takut," cicit Matsuri sambil menarik-narik lengan sweater merah Gaara.

"Tenanglah," balas Gaara pelan dan tenang.

Para chibi itu melihat tujuh remaja itu dengan pandangan marah entah karena apa. Yang jelas kemarahan itu sangat terlihat ditujukan kepada Naruto dan Karin. Menyadari hal itu Naruto maupun Karin dengan langkah pelan menjauh dari pintu kamar itu dan merapatkan diri pada Gaara dan Sasuke yang kini tidak lagi memasang wajah datarnya melainkan tatapan penuh selidik. Entahlah, tapi Sasuke merasa ada yang ganjil diantara para kurcaci itu. Bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya selalu ngantuk kini memandang dengan serius makhluk yang lebih pendek daripadanya. Para gadis, segera merapat pada pasangannya dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung tegap pemudanya.

Kurcaci itu membawa senjata masing-masing, ada yang membawa kapak, pisau besar, pistol, dan alat berbahaya lainnya membuat Shikamaru dkk merinding dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara berat nan menyeramkan itu kembali menggema di ruangan tanpa _furniture_ itu. Suara itu bahkan naik beberapa oktaf.

"Kami hanya ingin meneliti rumah ini," sahut Gaara tenang. "Kami sudah meminta izin pada pemilik rumah,"

"Jiraiya? Tidak kusangka dia menginzinkan bocah ingusan seperti kalian masuk ke kandang singa," ucap salah satu kurcaci yang paling pendek.

"Apa maksud kalian?" kini Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri dengan bertanya.

"Bukankah kalian ingin mencari tahu tentang keberadaan kami?" balas kurcaci itu sengit membuat Naruto dkk tersentak. "Ingin mengetahui tentang betapa kejamnya kami, benar bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ka-kami–," belum selesai Ino bicara sang kurcaci langsung memotongnya.

"BERANINYA KALIAN!" teriak kurcaci dengan wajah paling garang lalu mereka menyerang para remaja itu. Refleks mereka semua berlari sambil menggandeng pasangan masing-masing dan berpencar dalam lorong rumah tersebut. Bahkan Naruto dan Karin dengan tidak elitnya menabrak tembok lalu kembali berdiri dan berlari dengan Naruto yang menggandeng tangan Karin. Ingin keluar tapi hari sudah berganti malam dan tidak adanya penerangan sama sekali membuat mereka tidak tahu dimana pintu keluarnya. Alhasil yang tidak direncanakan, mereka terperangkap dalam rumah sepatu yang terkenal dengan lorong labirinnya.

.

GaaMatsu dan NaruKarin berpisah dengan SasuSaku dan ShikaIno. Dengan terengah-engah mereka berhenti di lorong yang tidak terlalu gelap karena ada cahaya yang masuk dari jendela. Disini bukannya Gaara takut karena ia bukan tipe pemuda penakut. Ia bisa saja membunuh kurcaci itu dengan sekali tendangan mengingat ia adalah wakil ketua Sasuke dari klub taekwondo yang sudah sabuk hitam dan juga ia seorang _yakuza _terhormat. Tapi ia sungguh tidak tega melihat kekasihnya yang sedari tadi sudah ketakutan. Bahkan kini Matsuri tengah menangis sesegukkan.

"Gaara-kun, aku takut," ucap Matsuri bergetar.

"Sssshh, tenanglah, ada aku," ucap Gaara lembut lalu memeluk Matsuri erat.

"Mereka itu apa-apaan menyerang tanpa babibu," ucap Naruto terengah. "Ternyata gosip kalau mereka kejam itu benar,"

"Ini gara-gara kau Naruto!" tuding Matsuri sambil menangis. "Kalau saja kau menuruti kakek itu untuk tidak membuka pintu kecil, mereka pasti tidak akan menyerang kita!"

"Mana aku tahu kalau kejadiannya begini. Aku juga tidak mau dikejar dan dibunuh oleh mereka," kata Naruto tidak terima.

"Ssssttt sudahlah. Kalian mau kita ketahuan oleh para kurcaci itu?" lerai Karin membuat Naruto dan Matsuri bungkam.

"Gaara-kun, ini apa?" tanya Matsuri disela tangisannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lunak di perut kanan Gaara.

"Bukan apa-apa. Diam dan jangan membuat kurcaci itu kesini," ucap Gaara.

"Disini kalian rupanya," ucap Kurcaci itu sambil tertawa nista membuat Gaara yang memeluk Matsuri dan Matsuri yang dipeluk Gaara menegang seketika. Gaara menegang karena kaget sedangkan Matsuri karena ketakutan.

Gaara melepas pelukannya lalu berbalik badan menatap dua orang kurcaci itu sedangkan Matsuri bersembunyi di balik punggung Gaara.

"Kalian tidak bisa lari lagi dari kami," kata kurcaci itu lalu dengan sangat cepat tanpa diketahui remaja itu ia berlari menerjang Gaara.

JLEB

Suara sesuatu yang tertusuk membuat Matsuri menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat dan air mata pun tanpa diminta langsung mengalir.

**Gaara tertusuk tepat dibagian perut. **

KREK KREK

Kurcaci itu memutar pisaunya yang masih tertancap di perut Gaara lalu menggeseknya dengan sedikit cepat membuatnya meringis hebat. Seolah sedang mengobrak-abrik isi perutnya. Dengan watados sang kucaci tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kembali memutarnya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ngilu. Setelah puas ia melepas tangannya tanpa melepas pisau itu. Seketika Gaara jatuh dengan posisi kedua lututnya menopang tubuh kekarnya lalu jatuh dengan sempurna dengan posisi miring yang membelakangi Matsuri, Naruto dan Karin. Tangan pucatnya memegangi pisau yang menusuk perutnya. Naruto dan Karin yang tidak menyangka hal itu shock ditempat. Darah berceceran disekitar Gaara. Dengan amarah yang membludak Naruto berlari dan memukul kurcaci itu hingga terpental dua meter.

"Pe-uhk pergi," titah Gaara pada Matsuri. Nafasnya sudah putus-putus.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini!" kata Matsuri sambil menangis lalu menghampiri Gaara yang meringkuk. Namun Karin menahan tangan Matsuri dan memeluknya.

"Hoho, tinggal kalian bertiga yang selanjutnya. Kemarilah, akan kutunjukkan rasa sakit yang sangat nikmat dan membuat kalian ketagihan," kata Kurcaci itu seraya bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Sedangkan dua orang kurcaci dibelakangnya melihat dengan senyum yang sangat sinis sambil mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi.

"Karin, bawa Matsuri pergi," kata Gaara disela rintihannya.

"Karin cepat pergi! Aku akan menahan mereka," perintah Naruto. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dari yang sudah-sudah. "Cepat!"

"Ayo Matsuri!" kata Karin sambil menarik Matsuri menjauh.

"Tidak! aku tidak akan meninggalkan Gaara-kun disini! Lepaskan aku Karin!" berontak Matsuri. Namun karena kekuatan Karin lebih besar dari Matsuri, Karin langsung membawa Matsuri pergi menjauh.

Tiga menit sudah mereka berlari tanpa arah yang jelas karena penerangan yang sangat minim. Disela jogging malam mereka Matsuri mencoba untuk menoleh.

"Matsuri! Jangan menoleh kalau kau tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi," kata Karin.

"Aku ingin kembali pada Gaara," kata Matsuri dan kembali menangis. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya,"

Karin menghentikan langkahnya lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Matsuri yang sudah basah dengan keringat dingin dan air mata.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto, sepupuku yang paling berharga. Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan si Panda Merah karena ia sahabat baikku. Tapi kita harus menuruti ucapan mereka berdua. Aku yakin mereka pasti bisa menjaga diri mereka," kata Karin menenangkan Matsuri lalu memeluknya membiarkan Matsuri menangis.

"Jangan terlalu kencang, nanti kurcaci itu dengar," cicit Karin.

Lagi, samar-samar terdengar suara teriakkan Gaara dan Naruto terdengar cukup nyaring lalu menghilang membuat Karin dan Matsuri menegang. Karin melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali menggandeng Matsuri untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Cepat Matsuri! Kita harus menemukan yang lainnya dan segera pergi dari tempat ini!"

.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa mereka kembali berlari. Tapi anehnya, setiap mereka pergi dari tempat itu, mereka akan kembali lagi ke tempat itu.

"Kenapa kita ketempat ini lagi, Karin?" tanya Matsuri.

"Aku tidak tahu, seingatku kita sudah melewati tempat ini tiga kali," ungkap Karin dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu sebentar," ucap Karin.

Mereka duduk di sebuah lorong yang cukup gelap dekat kamar mandi. Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah akibat berlari tadi. Matsuri diam memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak lama kemudia ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya untuk mengirim pesan pada ShikaIno dan SasuSaku.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Karin.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Shikamaru dan Sasuke,"

"Jangan bodoh! Kalau ponsel mereka tidak di silent bagaimana? Kau sama saja mengantarkan mereka untuk dibunuh," larang Karin.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Menunggu sampai pagi? Tidak Karin, terima kasih!" kata Matsuri.

Karin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Namun sudah berkali-kali ia telpon, orang yang dihubungi tidak menjawabnya membuat Karin berdecak kesal.

"_Kuso!_ Ayo angkat!" rancau Karin sambil menggigiti kuku telunjuknya.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?" tanya Matsuri.

"Itachi-nii. Siapa tahu dia bisa membantu kita. Tapi sialnya dia tidak menjawab panggilanku!" ucap Karin kesal.

Dan setelah Karin mencobanya berkali-kali, Itachi tetap tidak menjawab panggilannya membuat Karin pasrah juga.

"Dasar Uchiha keriput! Susah sekali sih menghubungimu disaat genting seperti ini!" rutuk Karin pada Itachi melalui ponselnya.

Lalu Karin memasukkan ponselnya kembali pada kantung celananya dan menghela nafas lelah. Begitu juga dengan Matsuri yang sudah sangat lelah.

"Ah, kalian disini rupanya,"

Karin dan Matsuri segera berdiri dan bergandengan saat mendengar suara Kurcaci itu. Dengan keberanian yang sudah ia persiapkan, Karin melindungi Matsuri yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ma-mau apa kalian?" tanya Karin tergagap karna takut.

"Mau kami? Oh, tentu kalian tahu bukan? Sekedar pemberitahuan, dua pemuda tampan yang tadi melindungi kalian kini sudah menjadi penghuni baru disurga," ucap kurcaci itu dengan bangganya membuat kedua gadis itu tersentak.

"Naruto," ucap Karin tanpa sadar dan air mata jatuh dari manik rubynya. Matsuri mematung ditempat karena saking shocknya.

"Gaara," kata Matsuri tanpa sadar pula.

"Sekarang giliran kalian. Ini tidak akan sakit, karena selanjutnya nyawa kalian akan terbang bersama angin setelah merasakannya," kata kurcaci lainnya sambil memainkan pisau yang masih berlumuran darah. Entah itu darah Naruto atau Gaara.

"Setelah hitungan ketiga, kita akan segera berlari. Kau mengerti?" cicit Karin. Matsuri mengangguk paham.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga.. Ayo Matsuri!"

Karin menarik tangan Matsuri dan segera berlari saat para kurcaci itu mengejar mereka. Meskipun tubuh mereka pendek tapi kecepatan mereka tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Terbukti kini kurcaci itu tidak lebih dari lima meter dibelakang mereka.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak memihak pada Karin sehingga ia harus jatuh terselengkat kakinya sendiri saat berlari membuat kakinya terkilir. Baru saja Matsuri ingin menolong, tangan Karin menepisnya.

"Cepat pergi! Jangan perdulikan aku!" titah Karin.

"Ta–,"

"CEPAT!" bentak Karin.

Dengan hati yang berat Matsuri melangkah mundur sambil menatap nanar sang sahabat yang kini sedang berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat pergi mereka sudah dekat!" bentak Karin lagi.

Akhirnya Matsuri berlari meninggalkan Karin yang sudah tertangkap oleh kurcaci-kurcaci itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras dan hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar teriakan dan tangisan Karin yang sangat keras.

"Maafkan aku maafkan aku, Karin," rancau Matsuri sambil berlari.

.

Dilain tempat ShikaIno dan SasuSaku sedang bersembunyi disebuah ruangan sempit yang lembab. Cukup lama mereka disana dan sempat mendengar rintihan Naruto dan Gaara dari jauh.

"Tikus-tikus kecil yang manis, dimana kalian? Come to _papa~_," seru sang kurcaci dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Seketika Ino dan Sakura menahan nafas mereka karena suara kurcaci itu sudah dekat. Dieratkannya pelukan mereka pada pasangan mereka.

"Shika, bagaimana ini?" bisik Ino.

"_Kuso_, kalau bukan karena Naruto kita tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi ini," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengintip keluar dan melihat dua orang kurcaci yang sedang mengobrak-abrik barang yang menghalanginya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Shikamaru? Apa kau tidak punya ide?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang berfikir," imbuh Shikamaru. Otak jeniusnya dengan IQ diatas 200 mencoba berfikir cara untuk pergi yang paling sederhana dan rasional.

Baru saja Shikamaru berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari rumah sepatu terkutuk ini, mereka mendengar suara teriakan Karin yang sangat keras membuat konsentrasi Shikamaru pecah seketika.

"Rupanya permainan sudah dimulai," kata Kurcaci itu. Mereka masih belum tahu kalau ShikaIno dan SasuSaku bersembunyi diruangan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Sasuke, hubungi Itachi untuk meminta bantuan," perintah Shikamaru.

Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Itachi. Namun sama seperti Karin, sang empunya nomer tidak mengangkatnya membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"_Kuso_! Dasar baka aniki!" rutuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak dijawab," balas Sasuke tenang dan singkat.

"Pejamkan mata kalian," titah Shikamaru. "Sasuke, tutupi rambut Sakura," lanjutnya.

Sasuke segera menutup rambut Sakura begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang menutup rambut Ino. Hal ini dilakukan agar warna rambut Sakura dan Ino yang mencolok tidak terlihat oleh para kurcaci juga warna mata Sakura dan Ino yang berwarna cerah tidak terlihat.

BRAK

Pintu lebar yang berisi ruangan dimana Shikamaru dkk sembunyi terbanting akibat tendangan salah satu kurcaci itu. Untunglah saat itu ruangan sangat gelap dan sepertinya para kurcaci itu tidak tahu bahwa mangsa mereka berada di dalam situ.

Ino dan Sakura bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Sasuke yang sedang mendekap kepala Sakura perlahan membuka matanya menampilkan sang onyx yang kali ini menatap tajam. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang masih asik bergelut dengan ide-ide yang paling memungkinkan untuk membawa mereka keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"Kami tahu kalian ada disini," kata salah satu kurcaci itu. "Keluarlah jika kalian masih ingin selamat,"

Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kami tertangkap," kata Shikamaru.

_Devil smirk_ terukir dibibir para kurcaci itu tanpa diketahui oleh pengunjung rumah mereka itu. Mereka mulai mendekati Shikamaru yang sedang memunggungi gadisnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang yang berani mengusik ketenangan kami,"

"Lalu?"

"Membunuh kalian seperti yang kami lakukan pada gadis dan pemuda berambut merah dan juga yang berambut pirang,"

Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Gaara yang notebene seorang _yakuza_ dan atlet taekwondo sabuk hitam bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh kurcaci itu? Juga Naruto dan Karin yang adalah atlet Karate terbaik diangkatannya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa mungkin karena tubuh mereka yang kecil jadi membuat mereka kesulitan menjangkaunya?, pikir Sasuke.

Amarah Sasuke sudah sampai diubun-ubun saat mendengar sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya dibunuh dengan sangat mudah. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal kuat sehingga kukunya memutih bahkan hampir terluka. Giginya bergemelutuk begitu juga dengan onyxnya yang memang sudah tajam semakin memicing tajam pada kurcaci itu. Baru saja ia ingin menyerang, tangan Shikamaru menghalanginya.

Shikamaru tahu perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke saat mendengar sahabatnya dibunuh dengan mudah. Maka dari itu ia menghalangi Sasuke untuk membunuh para kurcaci itu. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Sasuke ketua dari klub taekwondo, ia tidak mau Sasuke menerima serangan yang tidak terlihat dari kurcaci itu dikarenakan keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyerang dan itu akan sangat menguntungkan bagi para kurcaci di kegelapan seperti ini karena mereka pasti tahu seluk beluk ruangan ini apalagi mereka membawa senjata tajam dan senjata api.

Para kurcaci itu mendekati mereka yang sekarang mulai meminggirkan diri ke tembok di samping mereka. Merambat dengan pasti lalu keluar dari ruangan nista itu.

"Tidak perlu takut. Ini tidak akan sakit, teman kalian yang sekarang berada di surga sepertinya juga menikmati alunan musik yang tercipta dari senjata kami,"

Geram. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura mengepal membuat Sakura meringis.

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu," ucap Sakura. Menyadari Sakura yang kesakitan akibat ulahnya ia kembali mengendurkan genggamannya. "Maaf," kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Semakin dekat para kurcaci itu, semakin merapatlah mereka pada tembok dan semakin dekat dengan pintu. Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul kurcaci itu.

BUAGH

Berhasil. Sasuke berhasil menendang salah satu kurcaci itu diperutnya dan langsung berlari dari tempat itu.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN!" teriak kurcaci itu. Dua orang kurcaci lainnya langsung mengejar mangsanya.

Dua pasangan muda-mudi itu berlari sambil menoleh kebelakang tanpa tahu arah tujuan mereka sampai suara senjata api yang terlepas menghentikan langkah mereka dan berbalik badan. Dan lagi-lagi dewi fortuna seolah enggan menolong mereka karena peluru senjata api itu mengenai betis Shikamaru dan darah mengucur deras.

"_Kuso!_" decak Shikamaru.

"Shika!" teriak Ino. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang memegangi kakinya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk diam dan merasakan. Kalian menolaknya dan inilah rasa sakit yang tidak pernah ku janjikan pada kalian," geram kurcaci itu. diacungkannya senjata api pada dua sejoli yang sedang bersimpuh.

"Sasuke pergi dari sini. Aku dan Shikamaru akan menghalangi mereka!" ucap Ino. Ia sedang mengikatkan perban pada betis Shikamaru agar pendarahan tidak semakin banyak.

"Ayo Sakura," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku akan menemani mereka disini!"  
"Jangan gila! Kau bisa terbunuh!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku!"

"_Mendokuse_. Kami baik-baik saja. Cepat pergi. Nanti kami akan menyusul!" kata Shikamaru.

"Ta–,Sasu turunkan aku!" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke sudah menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_ lalu berlari.

.

"Sasu turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata Sakura sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan mereka! Kau tidak lihat Shikamaru terluka?" bentak Sakura.

"Mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka, Sakura. Kau lupa kalau Shikamaru itu jenius?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ino? Dia tidak mempunyai keahlian bela diri!"

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan sayang. Mengelus kepalanya lembut. Ia tahu kalau gadisnya marah karena sikapnya yang meninggalkan Ino dan Shikamaru. Tapi ia lebih baik menuruti perintah Shikamaru daripada harus kehilangan gadisnya.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu,"

"Sakura, Sasuke. Kaliankah?" suara serak seorang gadis menginterupsi kemesraan singkat mereka.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke lalu matanya memicing untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura ternyata benar itu kau!" kata gadis itu senang lalu berlari dan memeluk Sakura.

"Matsuri? Matsuri kau tidak apa?" tanya Sakura senang.

"Aku tidak apa. Gaara, Gaara-kun Sakura, Gaara-kun!" kata Matsuri sambil memangis dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke

"Gaara dibunuh oleh kurcaci itu. Naruto dan Karin juga dibunuh. Saku, aku takut," kata Matsuri bergetar.

Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau apa yang dicapkan oleh kurcaci itu benar adanya kalau mereka telah membunuh Naruto, Karin dan Gaara. Tapi Sasuke merasa cukup beruntung karena Matsuri bisa selamat dari para kurcaci bengis itu.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura

"Lebih baik kita segera mencari jalan keluar,"

Sakura mengangguk lalu melepaskan Matsuri dari pelukannya. "Ayo," ajaknya.

.

**Pukul 23.23**

Mereka berjalan membelah kegelapan malam dengan posisi Sasuke paling depan, Sakura dan Matsuri dibelakang sambil bergandengan. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka mendengar suara letusan senjata api yang Sasuke maupun Sakura yakin telah melukai kedua sahabat mereka karena terdengar pekikkan Ino dan juga Shikamaru di rumah sepi ini.

"Sasu," panggil Sakura dan sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan Matsuri. Sasuke diam untuk mendengarkan kata yang akan terlontar dari bibir mungil gadisnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke tempat Shika dan Ino," ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Tidak!" ucap Sasuke tegas. "Kau gila? Mereka sudah terbunuh!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan,"

"Aku juga tidak setuju! Sakura, sekarang tinggal kita bertiga. Kalau kau pergi dan kau terbunuh aku bersumpah tidak akan datang ke pemakamanmu!" kata Matsuri

"Mengertilah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Kalian pergilah untuk mencari jalan keluar. Jika kalian sudah menemukannya segeri kirim pesan untukku,"

"Sasu. Aku mohon," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke yang memang tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan gadisnya harus pasrah saat ini juga. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk kembali," kata Sasuke saat memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk dalam dekapan Sasuke. Ia melepaskannya lalu menatap Matsuri yang tidak percaya akan keputusan Sasuke yang membiarkan Sakura pergi.

"Tenang saja Matsuri, aku pasti kembali sesuai janjiku. Aku juga akan membawa mereka yang sudah pergi meninggalkan kita lebih dulu," kata Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkan Matsuri dan diakhir kalimat bicara dengan nada sedih dan bergetar.

Sakura memeluk Matsuri sesaat lalu berbalik badan. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan berbalik lalu memeluk Sasuke lagi.

"Maafkan aku," katanya sambil menangis. Pelukan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar sebelum Sakura melepaskannya lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke dan melengos pergi.

"Ayo pergi," kata Sasuke saat Sakura sudah ditelan gelapnya malam. "Aku punya rencana setelah ini,"

.

Kini tinggal Sasuke dan Matsuri yang tersisa dari delapan orang sebelumnya. Hari ini banyak sekali yang mereka alami. Mulai dari terbunuhnya Gaara, Karin, Naruto, Shikamaru ataupun Ino dan Sakura yang saat ini belum diketahui masih hidup atau sudah mati. Lebam-lebam juga memenuhi tubuh Matsuri dan Sasuke karena saat berjalan sering kali tersandung sesuatu yang membuat mereka jatuh.

"Sasuke. Kenapa kau membiarkan Sakura pergi?" tanya Matsuri. Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat disebuah lorong yang gelap dengan posisi Matsuri yang memegangi lengan Sasuke karena masih merasa takut.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya," balas Sasuke datar.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau Sakura juga terbunuh?!" kata Matsuri frustasi.

"Tidak akan," kata Sasuke. "Aku tahu Sakura gadis yang kuat,"

"Mu–,"

ARRGHH !

Belum selesai Matsuri bicara, suara teriakan yang sangat dikenalnya menggema sangat keras.

"Sasuke! Itu suara Sakura! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Matsuri tidak sabaran.

Mereka segera berdiri saat mendengar suara Sakura yang semakin kencang. Apalagi Sasuke yang sekarang ini merutuki kebodohan dirinya karena telah salah menilai kekuatan Sakura. Dijambaknya rambut hitam seperti pantat ayamnya frustasi.

Sasuke dan Matsuri berlari sambil bergandengan tangan menuju sumber suara itu. Kaki-kaki jenjang mereka menapak dengan cepat di lantai kayu tua rumah itu. Dari kejauhan mereka melihat sedikit cahaya dari celah bawah pintu. Sepintas mereka berfikir kalau matahari sudah terbit, namun saat mereka melewati jendela, hari masih malam dan ditemani bulan maupun bintang yang tersebar luas dilautan langit biru dongker.

Saat mereka mendekati pintu itu, jantung mereka berdetak tidak karuan. Dari dalam terdengar suara tawa nista dan teriakan kesakitan memilukan Sakura yang menyayat hati.

Matsuri menatap Sasuke iba. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan kekasih yang terbunuh dengan bengis karena ia pun baru saja mengalaminya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sudah semakin geram mendengar rintihan Sakura yang semakin menjadi.

"Sakura! Kau didalam? Sakura! Jawab aku!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggedor pintu. Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu namun nihil karena dikunci.

"Sasu," ucap Sakura lemah. "Tolong.. tolong aku," lanjutnya semakin lemah. Tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke segera mendobrak pintu itu.

Dobrakan pertama tidak berhasil. Begitu juga dengan yang kedua. Dengan emosi yang semakin memuncak dan tenaga yang ia kumpulkan di kaki dan lengan kekarnya sekali lagi ia mendobrak dan berhasil. Namun bukannya rasa lega ataupun marah saat Sasuke melihat Sakura, melainkan perasaan kaget yang mendera hatinya. Begitu juga dengan Matsuri yang langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena sama kagetnya dengan Sasuke.

"OTANJOUBI OMODETOU, SASUKEEEEE!" teriak semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

Terlihatlah Sakura yang sedang memegang kue ulang tahun, Naruto, Karin, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Gaara yang sedang bersedekap berdiri di belakang Sakura. Ada juga Itachi dan jangan lupakan kurcaci dan juga pria tua bernama Jiraiya yang sekarang sedang tertawa senang.

"Otanjoubi omodetou, Teme. Hehehe kau tidak menyangka kan akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini," kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Matsuri yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan campur aduk antara, kaget, kesal, dan senang.

"Hey, Sasuke. Kau tidak mau _make a wish_ ? Jangan hanya berdiri disana," kata Karin sambil tertawa dan merangkul Naruto. Dua sepupu itu terlihat sangat menikmati ekspresi langka dari Sasuke si pangeran es yang biasanya berwajah datar.

"Bagaimana dengan kejutannya, _my lovely baka otouto_?" tanya Itachi sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana, bagaimana bisa kalian menjebak kami?" tanya Matsuri.

"Oh, itu ide kami, Matsuri," kata Ino. "Dan rumah sepatu ini adalah milik paman Jiraiya, pamannya Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari London untuk merenovasinya,"

"Lalu siapa yang merencanakan hingga sedetail ini?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shika si tuan Mendokuse," kata Sakura sambil terkekeh ringan.

"Maafkan kami, nona Matsuri karena telah membuat nona takut," ucap salah satu kurcaci itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa tidak enak.

"Ah kalian benar-benar keterlaluan! Terutama kau Gaara-kun! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ada kejutan untuk Sasuke?!" protes Matsuri.

"Ck, _mendokuse_. Kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak memberitahumu karena pasti disengaja ataupun tidak kau akan membocorkannya pada Sasuke," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Gaara bukanlah pemuda yang banyak bicara sehingga mau menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya. Bahkan Gaara terkesan lebih dingin, datar dan irit bicara daripada Sasuke.

"Dan kau tidak tahu betapa kami harus memutar otak untuk menjebak si tuan jenius sesudah Shikamaru itu," kata Ino.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Matsuri lagi karena masih shock.

"Kau ingat waktu Gaara tertusuk oleh salah satu kurcaci itu?" tanya Naruto. "Sebenarnya pisau itu sangat amat tumpul dan Gaara sudah memakai belt yang mengikat sebuah kantung darah di perut kanannya. Kau sempat bertanya bukan mengapa ada benda lunak di perut Gaara. Itu adalah kantung darah," terang Naruto.

"Yah dan untuk tembakkan itu sebenarnya hanya senapan kertas," kata Ino

"Dan teriakkan yang kalian dengar itu hanya formalitas agar sandiwara kami sukses," kata Karin.

"Padahal kami tertawa bersama mereka, hihih," lanjut Ino sambil terkikik.

Gaara hanya tersenyum geli melihat gadisnya seakan ingin meledak.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku nanti, tuan Panda Merah," kata Matsuri ketus lalu memeluk Gaara. "Kau membuatku khawatir!"

"Kau manis kalau sedang merajuk," goda Gaara tepat di telinga Matsuri sambil mengelus rambut berwarna _caramel_ milik Matsuri membuat sang empunya merona hebat.

"_Urusai_!" kata Matsuri lalu memukul dada bidang Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu khawatir," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk karena Sasuke melihatnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati ditempat, Saku," kata Sasuke seraya mendekati gadisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan yang tidak terlupakan untukmu, apa itu salah?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Kau harus membayarnya setelah ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir gadisnya.

"Jangan keterlaluan Sasu," ucap Sakura yang mengerti maksud Sasuke. Pipi mulusnya merona hebat membayangkan hukuman yang akan Sasuke berikan padanya nanti. "Cepat _make a wish_, tanganku sudah pegal,"

Sasuke segera meniup lilin berbentuk angka 18. Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan canda tawa yang riang dengan Itachi yang selalu menggoda Sasuke yang dibalas dengan deathglare andalannya membuat semua orang yang berada disana tergelak senang kecuali Gaara yang hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

Disela pesta kecil-kecilan itu, Sasuke dan Sakura memisahkan diri di pojokan yang lebih sepi. Mereka melihat Itachi dan Naruto yang sedang beradu guyonan, Karin dan Ino yang sedang bergosip ria, Shikamaru yang entah dengan mantra apa sudah tidur dengan nyenyak di sofa panjang, para kurcaci dan juga Jiraiya sedang sibuk makan camilan yang tersedia sedangkan Gaara sedang diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Matsuri. Kesal karena ocehan gadisnya yang tak kunjung reda, Gaara mengecup bibir gadisnya singkat dan sukses membuat Matsuri bungkam juga merona hebat. Gaara sekali lagi menyeringai melihatnya.

"Sekali lagi maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir Sasu," kata Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Kau marah?"

"Hn,"

Sakura yang sedang duduk sambil bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke bangkit dan menatap Sasuke dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan pipi yang menggembung membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Jangan abaikan aku, Sasuke-kun!" rengek Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Ih,"

Akhirnya Sakura kesal dan kembali mendudukkan diri disamping Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang, kau harus berhati-hati denganku," kata Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura yang merasa Sasuke sangat dekatnya tanpa sadar menoleh dan bibirnya mendarat pada bibir milik Sasuke. Seringai Sasuke terasa disela ciuman mereka. Belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan melepaskan ciuman itu sampai akhirnya pasokan udara memaksa mereka untuk berhenti.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah mesummu," kata Sakura sambil mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh.

Sasuke tertawa geli melihat gadisnya yang bersemu. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu tersenyum simpul dan makin merona.

"Hontou ni Aishiteru, Sakura,"

"Aishiteru yo, Sasuke-kun,"

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Hah, saya lagi-lagi kembali menulis fic baru dengan mengabaikan fic multi chapter saya yang lainnya. Jujur aja saya sebenernya paling males buat bikin fic multi chapter dan lebih tertarik sama fic oneshoot haha. Ini adalah fic spesial request dari temen sd saya yang waktu tanggal 5 juli 2013 kemaren main kerumah. Ini kisah nyata waktu kami dikelas enam sd dan juga letaknya ga jauh dari rumah saya. Kalo rumah sepatunya bener-bener ada tapi sekarang udah jadi perumahan. Ah fic ini juga saya persembahkan buat my lovely cold prince and flat face **Uchiha Sasuke**, kyaaaaaaa _**Otanjoubi Omodetou**_. *pelukciumbibirSasu* makin ganteng n sekseh ajaaa ih Sasuuuu :* :* .Hahah.

Sori banget ya Zah kalo ceritanya beda total hehe. Saya harap fic ini ga mengecewakan kalian terutama buat Zahra A.Q yang notebene adalah perequest ato yang biasa di sebut **JAJO **sama temen sekolahnya haha. Piss Zah :P.

Kalo ada yang mau nanya atau masih belum jelas sama jalan ceritanya, langsung aja reviuw atau PM. Sekali lagi Otanjoubi Omodetou buat Sasukehari ini.

**23 Juli 2013**

**23.23**

Regard,

Ryuu.

~RnR~


End file.
